


Safe in our arms

by TinyLixSquared



Category: ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyLixSquared/pseuds/TinyLixSquared
Summary: UNDER EDITINGWhen the ten leaders are called to an emergency conference meeting by their labels and are told their groups are now owned by someone they've never met before and are now moving to somewhere new with people they've only ever met in the hallways of award shows things get confusing and scary and suddenly everyone has one mission protect the kids, keep them safe, at all costs.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	1. Prologue

Looking around the conference room Chan is confused, he takes comfort when he sees Jaebeom deciding to take the empty seat between him and Seungcheol, on the other side of Jaebeom is Namjoon with his arm around the shoulder of Soobin beside Soobin is Hongjoong then Jinwoo, Kun, Taeyong, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon. 

They sit in almost silence, a few words are exchanged as introduction but other than that the leaders keep to themselves each inventing a thousand reasons why they were all gathered together. 

The tension in the room is uncomfortable when someone finally does walk in, the 11 men standing and bowing respectfully. 

Once everyone is comfortably seated again he begins to speak. 

"I know you're all wondering why you're here today so I'll get straight into it. My name is Kim Dongmin and as of about 20 minutes ago I own all of you. Within the next week you shall all be moving to a large dormitory building which I own along with your groups and training, eating, sleeping and doing everything together with your new 'label' family. As you all leave you shall be given a business card with a number on it, you then will go back to your current dorms and pack up everything and once you and your members are ready call the number and vans will be sent to collect you to your new home. There will be punishments for groups who take past a certain time limit to move so I suggest you pack up quickly. Once all of you are at the new building we shall meet again and you will receive further information as required." He leaves almost as suddenly as he entered and the room erupts into conversation, Soobin speaks first. 

"Namjoon hyung? What does he mean that he owns us? What punishments?" 

"I'm not sure kiddo, I think we just have to do as we're told okay?" Soobin nods and everyone feels sorry for the youngest of them all. 

"We should probably do as we're told," Junmyeon is next to speak and everyone else silently agrees, standing and leaving the room in a single file line collecting the business cards with their names on as they go. 

One by one the leaders return to their dorms, filling in the curious members who all immediately start packing. 

The first group to be ready is Ateez, Hongjoong urgently calling the number after the 5th check of the dorm to make sure everything needed had been packed. They're followed closely by both BTS and Astro. Nct finishes next and are given instruction that they're picking up Taemin too. Nct are followed by all 13 members of Seventeen, Got7 and Stray Kids. TxT are next with Exo minutes behind them. 

Once all the groups have arrived there's a pleasant sort of energy as they become acquainted with one another and there's a sweet sort of reunion between Bangchan and Got7. 

"We gotta go, we're being called into a meeting again." Taeyong allows himself to be led by Baekhyun through the hallways and into a room where they sit surrounded by the other leaders. 

"Congratulations, you all arrived. Now there will be a punishment for the last group but you all arrived pretty fast so it will not be as harsh. Now, you all are being split into rooms, there are 21 rooms of 4 and a single room of three. Take these and go split everyone into their new rooms, further instructions will be provided later." Kim Dongmin once again leaves as fast as he appeared.

"Hyung? We're gonna get a punishment?" Baekhyun looks up at Junmyeon, his eyes large shining with fear. 

"I'm not sure, we all just have to carry on doing as we're told okay? Now come one let's get everyone split into their rooms so we can sleep." Baekhyun goes. quiet and the leaders all leave the room again, this time there's a slight apprehension that seems to linger in the air around them. 

The room goes silent upon the leaders reentry, everyone waiting for one of them to tell them what the hell is going on. 

"We have all been assigned rooms, I'm gonna read them off of this list and when your name is read please find your roommates and go to find the room with your corresponding number." There's murmurs of agreement before Junmyeon begins to speak again. 

"Room 1: Kim Minseok, Lee Taeyong, Lee Dongmin and Choi Jonho." The 4 meet at the door to the hallway of the dormitories the head off to find their room. "Room 2 is myself, Nakamoto Yuta, Boo Seungkwan and Yoon Sanha. The three of you can head through and I'll join you when I'm finished here." The three do as they're told and Junmyeon carries on. "Room 3, Zhang Yixing, Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Jungwoo and Hwang Hyunjin. Room 4, Byun Baekhyun, Hong Jisoo, Park Seonghwa, Huang Renjun. Room 5, Kim Jongdae, Choi Seungcheol, Moon Bin, Lee Jeno. Room 6, Park Chanyeol, Choi Youngjae, Chwe Hansol, Lee Donghyuck. Room 7, Kim Seokjin, Qian Kun, Lee Minho, Choi Soobin. Room 8, Doh Kyungsoo, Kim Dongyoung, Kim Hongjoong, Lee Felix. Room 9 Mark Tuan, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Lee Chan, Kim Seungmin. Room 10, Lee Taemin, Wen Junhui, Wong Yukhei, Han Jisung. Room 11, Kim Jongin, Kwon Soonyoung, Wong Kunhang, Na Jaemin. Room 12, Oh Sehun, Jeon Wonwoo, Mark Lee, Liu Yangyang. Room 13, Jung Hoseok, Lee Jihoon, Xiao Dejun, Yang Jeongin. Room 14, Kim Namjoon, Jeong Jaehyun, Jeong Yunho, Choi Beomgyu. Room 15 Lim Jaebeom, Jeon Jungkook, Kang Yeosang, Osaki Shotaro. Room 16, Jackson Wang, Park Jinwoo, Choi San, Jung Sungchan. Room 17, Park Jinyoung, Kim Mingyu, Christopher Bang, Park Jisung. Room 18, Moon Taeil, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, Song Mingi, Kang Taehyun. Room 19 Kim Myungjun, Kim Yugyeom, Jung Wooyoung, Zhong Chenle. Room 20, Park Jimin, Dong Sicheng, Park Minhyuck, Kai Kamal Huening. Room 21, Johnny Suh, Xu Minghao, Choi Yeonjun, Min Yoongi and finally, Room 22, Kim Taehyung, Lee Seokmin and Seo Changbin." When Junmyeon finishes he's alone in the room, he pockets the list knowing it will probably come in useful later when trying to find the others. 

Each room is full of awkward introductions and sunbaenims and please, call me hyung. 

There's a knock on the door of room 11, Hendery opens it to be met with Ten. "I'm looking for Jongin hyung?" 

"He's not here, one of the workers came to get him before everyone split off to rooms? I haven't seen him since, sorry hyung." Ten leaves them, perplexed. 

"Hyung?" He looks up and is greeted by Yangyang.

"Hey, what're you doing out here?" 

"Just looking around, trying to figure out where everyone is." Ten embraces the Maknae, knowing of his anxiety and that a room with people he's unfamiliar with can't be helping that. 

"Who'd you get roomed with?" 

"Sehun, Wonwoo and Mark Hyung." 

"Mark will look after you, I'll make sure of it." He presses a light kiss to the top of the boys head, knowing exactly how to comfort him. 

"Thank you hyung." 

"Anytime kiddo." He ruffles Yangyangs hair before once again setting off in search of Kai.


	2. Blissful ignorance is a beautiful thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten finally finds Kai, Dino becomes a hyung and room 17 will stop at nothing to look after and protect Park Jisung

Ten is sitting on his bed when there’s a frantic knock at the door, Seungmin is the closest so he answers and a terrified looking Hendery stumbles in. “Hyung! Come quick, it’s Kai hyung.” Upon hearing the name both Ten and Mark jump up, Ten runs to room 11 without a second thought, whereas the elder stays back, attempting to comfort Hendery. Dino trails after Ten a few minutes later knocking on the door to room 11, the door opens and he’s greeted by a teary eyed Jaemin. 

“Soonyoung hyung, Chan is here.” Hoshi comes to the door and quickly embraces his younger brother, Dino stumbles slightly but manages to stabilise them. 

“Hyung? What’s going on?”

“Chan? Can you go get Junmyeon and Baekhyun Hyungs from rooms 2 and 4?” It’s Hendery who makes the request. Hoshi moves away from his Maknae and Dino promptly runs to find the elders. He knocks on room 2 first and Taeyong opens the door looking as if he was leaving. 

“Hendery sent me, they need Junmyeon in room 11,” Junmyeon comes to the door after hearing his name. “Something about Jongin?” That’s all it takes for both Taeyong and Junmyeon to take off down the hallway. He goes to room 4 next and it takes everything not to sigh in relief when Joshua opens the door. “Hyung, I was sent to get Baekhyun, something about Jongin?” Josh quickly tells Baekhyun that he’s needed and comes back to the door with him, Baekhyun leaves and the two are alone in the hallway. 

“Channie? What happened?” 

“I don’t know hyung, I think you should come though, Soonyoung hyung was upset. You’re better at comforting people than I am.” Joshua allows his maknae to lead him to room 11 where Hoshi is now sat on the floor outside with Jaemin and Hendery. 

“Soonie?” 

“Shua?” Chan has never seen him look so small, so scared. 

“What happened?” He can’t help the question that slips out. 

“They- Kai hyung got punished because they were last here.”

“Is he okay?” 

“He should be, he just. He looked so broken. I don’t know what they said to him but it looked like he didn’t even put up a fight.” Chan takes the initiative to pull the younger boys into a hug, it’s clear Jaemin and Hendery are shook up from what they say and this is his chance to be a hyung, instead of the Maknae, it’s his chance to step up and prove his worth. 

“Why don’t you both come to my room? We’ll put on some crappy TV and I’ll make you both tea?” The two boys nod and he leads them to his room where Seungmin and Mark are still sat, in the dark about what happened. He gives them both a look saying he’ll explain it later. He sits them on his bed and busies himself with preparing everything to make tea but there’s a knock on the door before he can even start and he sighs allowing Mark to answer it. 

“Junmyeon hyung has called a meeting, everyone needs to come now.” The five of them leave the room together, Dino keeps Jaemin and Hendery close, suddenly feeling protective over the two.

They take a seat at the first table they find, Dino sits in the middle on one side which allows him to keep an eye on the two boys and before long Ten finds his way over to them, his eyes filled with thanks for Dino. 

“Is Jongin hyung okay?” 

“He’s okay Jaemin, a little bruised and his ankle is sore but he's okay nonetheless.” It’s like a weight is lifted from their shoulders and the boys' faces light up. “Can you both do me a favour?” They nod eagerly. “Just, look after him for me? I said the same to Soonyoung too, Jongin is very hard headed and he’ll insist on doing everything for himself and probably end up hurting himself more.”

“Of course Ten hyung,” As Hendery finishes speaking everyone is being hushed. 

“You’re probably wondering why I gathered you all again and I’m sorry because I’m sure you’re all tired considering we’ve all had long days but I have a few announcements to make.” Junmyeon is reading from the papers in his hands. “First of all, we begin training in the morning, breakfast is in here at 6 am till 7 and if you miss breakfast there is nothing we can do. Training begins at 7, in the morning sit with your rooms and your agendas will be passed out. If you fail to turn up to training there will-” His face pales and to those who already know of the punishments it speaks a thousand words. “If you fail to turn up to training there will be punishments, this rule also applies for anyone who attends training but misbehaves. At 12 pm there will be a half hour break for lunch and then training till 6 pm. Dinner will be served at 7:30 pm, curfew is 11 pm to be in your rooms and lights out is 1 am. Breaking curfew will result in punishment. Trying to leave the compound will result in punishment. Talking during training when not addressed will result in punishment. Disobedience of any kind will result in punishment.” 

The air is stale and any happiness that was surrounding everyone being together has left. Everyone departs to their rooms immediately and there's a slight frenzy of leaders checking on members and maknaes being adored by their members. 

“Jinyoung hyung?”

“Yeah?” 

“What do they mean by punishments?” Jinyoung sighs and holds the younger boys hand leading them to their room. 

“I’m not sure Jisung.” The four of them enter the room, Mingyu and Chan just listen to the conversation trying to find a way to reassure the boy who in their eyes is far too young to be dealing with these threats.

“It doesn’t matter what they mean by punishments kiddo, the three of us are going to protect you, we promise.” 

“They’re going to try and hurt us?” 

“Nobody is going to be hurt Jisung, it’s just empty threats to convince us to do as we’re told, to force us into compliance.” Mingyu is lying through his teeth as he adds onto Chan's statement. 

“Jisung? You okay?” The youngest is frowning and it looks like he’s about to burst into tears. 

“I don’t know, I’m just nervous and I miss my hyungs. They always know what’s wrong with me before I do. Whenever I’m like this, they push mine and Chenle hyung’s beds together and they’d just surround me and hold me and everything is okay in the morning.” Jinyoung and Chan seem to have the same thought and soon their beds are pressed together. “What are you doing?”

“Well we know that we’re not your hyungs but if it normally helps you then we’re all gonna stay here together. I’m used to the kids coming and staying with me anyway.” 

“Don’t tell them I told you but Yugyeom and Bambam used to sneak into my bed when they couldn’t sleep.” 

“Hansol and Dino sleep with me a lot, I think a lot of times I need it more than they do. We’re all used to skinship Jisung, we just want to help you.” Upon the three confessions Jisung allows a few tears to escape, feeling safe with the three men who hours ago were practically strangers. Chan pulls Jisung into his arms holding him before brushing away his tears, as a leader he is no stranger to being the one who glues the broken pieces of his members back together. 

The four of them change into pajamas and get into the bed even though they have an hour before lights out, they attempt to sleep straight away, Chan and Jisung sandwiched together between Jinyoung and Mingyu the two older insisting on having them in the middle, telling Chan to relax and let his body take a break from being the oldest hyung and leader and let them look after him instead. 

Rooms 9 and 11 are the two earliest to actually get to sleep, the fear instilled by what happened to Kai telling them not to challenge the punishments. 

One by one the rooms are plunged into darkness as they attempt to sleep, there are plenty of rooms just like number 17 where those who used to be strangers are now all huddled into one bed using one another for comfort. In room 20 Jimin is thankful he was put with Huening Kai, he’s always been protective over the boy who happens to be the youngest of them all. They’re lay in the dark clinging to each other, both wide awake neither wanting to start a conversation when Jimin does what he knows best.He starts to sing as an attempt to soothe the others and before long all 4 are fast asleep.

When 1 am hits there’s only one room with their lights still on room 19 are still talking, sat on Yugyeom’s bed when the lights turn off. “They were serious? About lights out at 1? How old are we?” As Chenle rants they stand and return to their own beds anyway no one truly wants to test the idea of punishments and with a chorus of goodnights they all try to sleep somehow accomplishing it before two am truly exhausted by the events of the day. 

In the dark and silence there is a blissful innocence. Unknowing of what is to come next.


	3. Fall Down, Get Right Back Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a pre warning there are mentions of blood and knives in this chapter

Dead on 5:30 am a piercing alarm begins to wake the men scattered through the rooms. Most are woken immediately and start to get ready for a day full of training. 

Ten takes it upon himself to knock on every room door and ensure everyone is up and going to breakfast not wanting anyone to be punished like Kai, he ensures that he is the last one near the rooms before finally heading to sit with Mark, Dino and Seungmin. 

“What took you so long?” 

“I was making sure everyone was out of the rooms, not everyone knows what happened to Jongin hyung so they weren’t too keen on getting up so early. I can’t see anyone else get hurt, especially not the youngsters.” All three nod at this statement. They go to speak again but there are plates of food being brought around, each one accompanied by a laminated piece of paper that has to be their schedules. 

“Ten hyung? I’m with you first right?” Ten’s eyes soften as he looks at Dino.

“Yeah, kiddo.”

“Hendery is in there too? Am I remembering right?” Ten nods again. “I need to find out where Jaemin is,” 

“Chan? Why are you asking about Hendery and Jaemin?” 

“It’s just, they’re young and innocent and I’m so used to being the Maknae and being the one protected and I just feel the overwhelming need to protect them, Seungmin too. It’s weird, I’ve never felt like this before you know? But it would kill me to know they got hurt like Jongin hyung.” The three others at the table laugh a little causing Dino to unintentionally pout. “I’m being serious.” 

“We know, you’ve changed a lot since you arrived here kid and it’s been less than 24 hours.” 

“Well I don’t have my hyungs to lean on as much anymore, I gotta become independent, this could be a good change.” 

"Change can be good, but if you change too much at once it will be bad for everyone. I understand that you want to stop up and be a hyung to those younger than you Chan but you need to remember that it's not just you who's being torn apart from your members, it's the first time in years they're fully away from you without even the reassurance of the other members looking after you. They're probably gonna be more affectionate than ever when they see you, god I know the second I get my hands on BamBam and Yugyeom I'm never going to want to let them go again. What I'm trying to say is that this is scary for all of us no matter how well someone hides it so you need to try and be there for them like before. At practice make sure you hug all of them and remind them you love them okay?" Ten pulls the oldest closer to him and wipes away his tears as the two younger boys let his words sink in. 

"I promise Mark hyung." That's all it takes for Dino to realise this is harder for the older members, they're putting on a brave face and pretending they know what's going on all for the sake of the ones they swear to protect but inside they're just as terrified of the unknown. 

An alarm sounds again at 7 am and everyone begins to head to their training rooms. 

Morning training is:  
Stray Kids, Ateez and Astro - Vocal Practice in practice rooms 1 - 4  
NCT 127 minus Haechan and BTS - Vocal Practice in practice rooms 5 - 7  
Exo, Taemin and TxT - Rap Practice - 8 - 10  
WayV and SEVENTEEN - Dance Practice in practice rooms 11 and 12  
Got7 and NCT Dream minus Mark - Dance Practice in practice rooms 13 and 14

The groups are split as evenly as possible through the rooms and it’s obvious they’re trying to keep group members apart as much as possible. 

As group members are reunited through the rooms there are hugs tighter than they would have been before, especially after the news of Kais misfortune had somehow spread at breakfast. But in reality it’s better for everyone to be aware of what they’ll face should they act up. 

Mark lives up to his word the second he gets close enough to Bambam he embraces the younger holding him as tight as he possibly can. "Mark hyung?" 

"What? I missed you," 

"We saw each other yesterday," 

"Lots of things have happened since yesterday." The boy complains but seems to be enjoying the hug just as much as the other. 

Though he was quiet during the conversation Seungmin seems to have taken Mark's words to heart too, practically diving into his leader's arms when he sees him walk into their practice room. “Minnie? You okay?” His voice is full of concern for the younger boy currently clinging to him. 

“I’m okay Chan hyung, even better now.” 

“What’s got you like this?” 

“Just something Mark hyung said at breakfast, I realised I don’t show you how much I appreciate you often enough.” 

“Just because you don’t tell me doesn’t mean I don’t feel your love Seungminnie, it’s who you are and I understand that, in fact I love it because it’s part of what makes you,” 

“I do love you though Chan hyung, I love all of you.” 

“You know we love you too right Seungmin?” The younger nods, giving the leader one last hug before the practice starts. 

In practice room 12 Ten watches from the side as Dino stays true to his promise to Mark, smiling at the way his members seem to react as he hugs them one by one. 

“Ten right? You’re roomed with our chan?” The familiarity of the english surprises Ten as he turns to the older boy who approached him. 

“Yeah that’s me, you came to calm down Soonyoung right when Jongin reappeared. Is it Joshua?” 

“Yeah, I just wanted to ask if Channie seemed okay, he's just not normally like this with us.” 

“He was okay, I think it’s something that Mark said at breakfast that sorta stuck with him. He matured a lot since we arrived, took my Hendery and Jaemin under his wing, he’s already really protective over both of them. He told us that he’s never really felt like this before, but I promise you, he’s a natural. Just watch.” They both look over to where Chan is now stood with Hendery, helping the younger with his stretches and warm up. 

“You’ll look after him right? While we can’t? He may act like he hates attention and people caring for him but he really does love it, I just don’t want him feeling alone because this is scary for all of us all this change on top of what happened to Jongin, I just don’t want to see anyone else get hurt, especially not my baby.” 

“I promise you Joshua, he’s in good hands. I spoke to Mark last night when Chan and Seungmin fell asleep and we said that if it ever came to us or them we’d take whatever is thrown at us to make sure those kids are not hurt.” Josh doesn’t think before embracing the younger. 

“It’s not gonna come to that, we’ll be okay, we’ll get through this as long as we all stick together. We’re not gonna have a repeat of what happened to Jongin.” Ten melts into the olders grip, used to having to stay strong for everyone even when it comes to those older than him he still puts on a brave face knowing they have others to deal with. He never really shows his weak side around anyone other than Taeyong after he figured out his method but right here, right now in Joshua's arms he feels so unbelievably safe and can feel the hard exterior he took forever to build up begin to crack. He pushes away from him before he starts to cry, blinking the formed tears away, running a hand through his hair. Pushing the lump in his throat away not wanting to crack in front of his dongsaengs. 

“Thank you Joshua.” Ten distracts himself immediately by stretching with Lucas and Soonyoung. He’s obviously thrown off and Lucas can sense it watching him closely but decides not to intervene. Though he realises the severity of it when they begin to run through routines, they’re learning a new one, with a particularly hard jump, they have to turn 180 degrees mid air and land in a crouch, normally Ten would perfect it in mere minutes, almost always being the first to learn things like this. 

The concern spreads to everyone else in the room when he lands awkwardly and he falls forward, DK barely manages to grab him before he crashes to the ground. “Ten Hyung!” Hendery is by their side almost immediately. 

“Everyone back to work now!” The instructor is still barking at them but despite the knowledge of punishments everyone ignores it. “Now!” 

“He can’t carry on, he needs a doctor!” 

“He’s fucking hurt! How do you expect him to carry on! He needs a hospital to get his ankle checked out!” The damage is done before anyone can stop Lucas and Soonyoung.

The instructor reaches for the walkie talkie on their belt. 

“Room 12, Wong Kunhang, Xu Minghao, Room 13 Na Jaemin.” 4 men walk in within 5 minutes and they take Hendery and Minghao, having to drag them due to the way they resist. 

They are taken through the building, finally stopping in a room where every single surface is bright white, they are pulled inside and forced into equally white chairs. Minutes later there’s another person dragged in kicking and screaming. The boy is strapped to the chair opposite Hendery and they’re left alone in the room. 

“Jaemin! Jaemin calm down, listen, look, Jaemin look it’s me it’s Hendery!” 

“Hyung?” His voice is cracked and broken. 

“It’s me Jaemin, you gotta calm down for me okay?” He guides the boys breathing as Minghao glances around the room now noticing the table he hadn’t before covered in silver objects and he can’t even begin to imagine what half of them are. 

“What happened? why are we here?”

“Ten hyung had an accident, hurt his ankle. Lucas and Soonyoung hyung shouted at our instructor telling him that Ten hyung couldn’t carry on with our practice, our names and room numbers were told to a walkie talkie and then we were brought here.” 

“Are you both okay?” 

“I’m okay hyung.” 

“Me too, are you?” Hendery turns to the oldest who is strapped down beside him. 

“I’m okay,” 

“You’re one of Chan’s hyungs right?” 

“You know my Channie?” 

“Yeah, he looked after the two of us yesterday after Jongin hyung went missing. He’s a really good hyung.” 

“He’s amazing,” Minghao bites his lip to contain the tears threatening to spill at the idea of the baby, his baby being forced away from them and having to face anything alone without any of his hyungs by his side. 

Minghao goes to speak again but a man dressed in that perfect all white walks in, at this point the room is so bright that the three are starting to develop headaches but none of them show it. They stay silent as he ponders over the table filled with tools, lifting each one and rolling it over in his hands examining them all meticulously. 

He walks over to the three holding a small black pocket knife. “Who first?” The three stay silent and he begins to walk towards the youngest. 

“Me!” Minghao doesn’t know why he says it but he can’t watch either of the younger boys get hurt. The man turns towards him, a smirk coating his features. 

“Oh looky here, we have a volunteer.” He feels the cold metal of the blade press against his arm and glances to the two boys who are watching. 

“Jaemin-ah, Hendery, look away. Don’t watch, just close your eyes okay? You gotta trust me on this please, don’t watch.” They listen squeezing their eyes shut as the tip of the blade digs deeper into Minghao’s skin, small droplets of blood begin to emerging turning his skin red as the man finally presses the sharp edge fully into his skin dragging it to create a line the knife deep enough that it will definitely make a scar. Minghao grits his teeth to the point where he’s scared they’re going to shatter but he’d rather hurt himself more than worry either of the others by making any noises to alert them of his pain and that’s how he endures it, by reminding himself repeatedly that he has to stay strong for both of the others. 

He sits there helplessly blood staining his skin and he finally allows proof of his pain to show in the tears that stream down his face and in that moment he wants nothing more than to be held by his members, regretting not holding them tighter the last time he had the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any characters you guys want me to develop on more, everyone very much has their own story line and I'm aware I'm focused on a small group at the moment and I really wanna expand on the others but I'm not sure who you all want more of and I don't wanna revert to my bias lines because it'll become repetitive and boring, so please please request some people you want me to focus on next chapter apart from our unfortunate trio because we'll get to them soon enough.


	4. Why make a promise you can't keep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again warning of knives and blood in this chapter!!!

The blood begins to dry on Minghao’s arm, staining his skin an ugly red colour even though the blood is still falling. The man goes back to the table grabbing something before walking back over to him and beginning to clean his arm and wrap it in a bandage so the blood flow stops. Once his arm is suitably wrapped he grabs another knife this time a silver one the metal reflecting the light and he walks towards Hendery. Minghao knows he needs to say something but currently the pain is clouding his thoughts and the only words coming to him are in his mother tongue and that’s when it clicks that Hendery knows Mandarin.

“ _Hendery, stay calm okay, I’m right here. I’m not going to sugar coat it, this is going to hurt but I’m right here okay?_ ” The younger opens his eyes and glances at Minghao surprised but his face immediately falls at the sight of the blood covering the older and the fact it’s seeping through the bandage. “ _I’m okay, it’s okay, we’re okay._ ” 

“ _Does, does it hurt?_ ” There’s a slight tremble in Hendery’s voice and Minghao now notices that he’s shaking.

" _Only a little at first, I promise it’s not too bad, you’ll be okay._ ” The man presses the blade to Hendery’s skin seemingly done with listening to them talk when he can’t understand, he pushes the tip in piercing the skin and dragging to make lines again and he cries out. Minghao screws his eyes shut, unable to watch further, just the whimpers are painful enough. It carries on for a few more minutes before his sounds cease, Minghao dares to reopen his eyes and scans the word now carved into Hendery’s arm and he can’t help but wonder whose name is on his arm, almost certain it's Hoshi. “Jaemin-ah you’re doing so well, just keep your eyes closed a little longer okay?” The man does his routine of cleaning the wound and wraps it before going back to the table one last time grabbing a bright white knife that will surely show every single drop of blood that touches it.

Hearing Jaemins torture hurts even more, the youngest can’t contain his screams, just allowing his throat to become red raw while the man continues the assault on his arm.

Halfway across the building everyone has now been let out of rehearsals causing Junmyeon to call an emergency meeting with all of the leaders except Soobin, inviting Taemin along as well.

“Taeyong, Kun, Seungcheol. I know the three of you are anxious to find out what’s happening to your boys but this meeting is important,” The three leaders nod slightly in acknowledgement but they’re all obviously distracted, worry etched into their faces.

“I have something I would like to say,” Junmyeon nods, giving Hongjoong the indication to carry on. “Well, we’re not sure what’s going on completely but I do know that no matter what we face I want to put those younger than Seungcheol hyungs Dino first. We have to look after the younger members, that’s why Soobin isn’t here right? To make sure he wouldn't refuse help.“

“Exactly, I’m sure you all know by now that Jongin was punished because we were last to arrive. We need to prevent any more punishments.” The meeting carries on, all of the leaders agreeing that the younger members come first no matter what.

In the dining room after the meeting there are three seats waiting to be filled, when Minghao, Jaemin and Hendery finally walk in, all three leaning on each other dizzy from the bloodloss, Minseok, Junmyeon and Yixing being the first three to reach them. Minseok supports Jaemin leading him to his table so he can sit with Taeyong, Junmyeon helps Hendery across the room to Kun and Yixing leads Minghao towards Seungcheol and the boy is still muttering in Mandarin, most of it is incomprehensible but Yixing listens intently anway realising he’s terrified, asking to be left alone over and over with the occasional whimper.

_“It’s okay, you’re safe, look Seungcheol is here”_

“Cheol?” This peaks the boy's interest and he glances up seeing his leader who pulls him into his arms. _“Safe?”_

 _“You’re safe now, it’s okay.”_ Someone rests a hand on Minghaos back and he jumps pressing himself into Seungcheol. 

_"Not again, please, I don’t wanna do it again, don’t let them do it again, please, please,”_ He’s begging at this point and Yixing is restraining himself from finding the sick bastard who hurt him and ripping them limb for limb, the main thing stopping him is the fact he knows the familiarity of Mandarin is helping keep him calm.

“Junnie?” Yixing looks towards Seungcheol questioningly.

“Tell him I’m gonna go get him please.” Yixing translates and Minghao smiles, it’s the first time he has seen the younger smile and he nearly melts.

 _“You have a nice smile Minghao.”_ The younger boys smile grows and Seungcheol walks over followed by Junhui.

_“Hao? Baby?”_

“Junnie?”

_“It’s me baby, are you okay?”_

_“Hurts.”_

_“I know hao, I’m sorry,”_ Jun almost starts crying, hating seeing the boy he swore to protect in pain when he did nothing to help. _“You gotta sit with Johnny and Yoongi now okay? They’ll look after you?”_

“Hendery? Jaemin?”

 _"They’re okay Hao, promise baby.”_ Minghao allows himself to be led to his table, sitting between Yoongi and Johnny. “I gotta go talk to Cheol hyung, can you please look after him? Try talking to him, I don’t know if he’ll talk to you though because he’s only been speaking in mandarin since he got back, if he asks about Hendery and Jaemin then just reassure him they’re okay and that they’re safe, if you need to come and get me, I’ll be right ov-”

“Jun, it’s okay,” It’s Johnny who cuts him off as Yoongi feeds Minghao some potato from his plate.

“Sorry, it’s just, Hao is my baby, ever since I met him I knew I had to protect him.” Yeonjun and Johnny nod in understanding. _“Hao baby, I gotta go talk to Cheol hyung okay.”_ The younger nods.

“Minghao? Do you understand me?” Johnny doesn’t have a clue what happened, not sure he really wants to, knowing that Hendery and Jaemin went through it too. Minghao nods and moves his arm to try and get his chopsticks grimacing as pain shoots down his arm. “Don’t move, it’s okay, we’ll feed you.” He shakes his head determined.

“I can do it.”

“Hao, just let us okay?” The look on Yoongi’s face is stern but concerned and Minghao doesn’t have much choice but to give in and let himself be helped.

Across the room Jaemin and Hendery are being fed by Jongin and Soonyoung, both having put up a similar front. By the time lunch ends all three are almost asleep, tired from the blood loss, they’re lead into the new practice rooms, all three now doing vocals, Minghao is relieved when he sees Hendery be led in by Ten and he walks over to the younger using his good arm to pull him into a hug ignoring the screams of protest from his other arm.

All through the vocal practice Minghao has Hendery tucked under his arm and no one tries to fight it knowing they can even imagine why the three returned with their arms bandaged up and if they can comfort each other, well who’s going to stop them?

After the story of punishments spread at lunch most people were on their best behaviour, Taemin takes on the role of protecting TxT himself knowing that seeing them hurt would tear him apart.

“Kai, c’mon you gotta pay attention. I know it’s hard being away from your hyungs and that you’re tired believe me, I miss mine too. But you gotta carry on so no one gets a punishment.” The youngest nods and carries on, Taemin feels horrible forcing him to carry on but he knows deep in his heart that Huening-Kai pushing on even if he’s exhausted will stop any of the other boys being hurt.

They push on, Taemin, Minseok, Baekhyun and Jongin encouraging Huening-Kai to keep going, reassuring him that as soon as training is over he can shower and nap and somehow he gets through it with little complaint there are a few groans of pain when he pushes himself too far.

“Are you sure you’re okay Woo? That looked pretty painful, you should at least ice your wrist.” The younger looks towards the floor, his whole arm is in agony if he’s completely honest but with his members safety on the line that is never going to happen.

“I’m fine hyung, it was just a little fall. I’ve dealt with worse.” That, at least partially, was true except when Jungwoo had dealt with worse he had access to hospitals, doctors and physiotherapists. Taeyong didn’t believe him but with an injured Jaemin and Hendery still at the back of his mind Jungwoo’s reassurance was accepted far, far too soon.

The alarm sounds for the end of practices for the day and the men spread throughout the rooms are exhausted, on the way back to room 11 Soonyoung picks up a bag of ice from the first aid station he had stumbled across along with antiseptic cream and fresh bandages. He scans over the supplies dotted through it and his mind is running at a thousand miles an hour, these sick bastards had planned to hurt them. Planned to lay their hands on his family and now one of them was hurt as were more people that he was beginning to care about.

After he had split ice between Jongin, Hendery and Jaemin in his room, Soonyoung heads to room 21 to treat his younger brother. He hands the supplies to Johnny who answers the door after seeing Minghao half asleep in bed deciding that letting him rest is far better than disturbing him.

“Soonyoung-ah, take the ice to room 3, Jungwoo fell and injured his wrist during dance practice and it looked pretty painful,” He takes the significantly lighter bag back leaving the last of the antiseptic and bandages with the men tasked with looking after Minghao.

“Of course Yoongi hyung,”

At first Jungwoo wants to refuse the ice claiming once again that he has been through worse until Yixing glares at him and he takes the ice bag pressing it to his injured wrist that had started to burn, the noise he lets out is somewhere between a hiss of pain and a moan of pleasure thankful for the sudden release. He turns to thank Soonyoung but the boy has long since disappeared to check on the three injured boys in his own room.

Jinwoo and Myungjun are sitting in the far corner of the room conversing with Taemin when the 4 boys appear, Jinwoo is about to call them over when Taehyun’s hard exterior cracks and he practically collapses into his leader. The three of them try hard not to eavesdrop but it’s almost impossible considering the room is silent.

“Hyung, I’m scared,”

“I know, Hyunie.” It’s obvious that the youngest is crying and Soobin seems like he’s struggling to keep it held together.

“Hyung? What if? What if they hurt Hyuka?” The older three glance at each other surprised, they had figured why the boys were emotional but their concerns were not about their own well being, it was their maknae, the one who coincidentally was youngest out of every person living at the compound not that Taehyun and Jisung were much older.

“We’re not going to let them Beomie,” The oldest embraces Beomgyu and Taemin hates the fact that he didn’t know how to help, he wishes there was a way he could remove their fears and make the promise that all 5 of them were safe but he didn’t want to lie.

“That’s why I said I needed to talk to you guys, I was speaking to Yangyang earlier on, he told me that he thinks the ‘punishments’ are connected, he’s not one hundred percent sure on the pattern yet but he thinks we’re being punished for our members mistakes so we need to be on our best behaviour no matter what, if Yangyang is right one of us is responsible for if Kai is hurt or not and we need to do everything to stop him from being hurt.

The three others murmur in agreement with their leader. “Right go on, get back to your rooms and rest for a while before dinner I’ll see you all later.” They do as they’re told, leaving Soobin alone at the table.

The exhausted leader buries his head in his arms and allows the tears to fall freely, sobs racking his body to the point where Jinwoo, Myunjun and Taemin can no longer just sit and watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took almost a month! I've been trying so hard to perfect it and it's still not 100% perfect but I'm happy with it. 
> 
> Like last chapter please comment some characters or plot points you would like me to develop on more! I think I'm going to try and focus on Ateez next chapter as well as the relationship between TxT and Taemin. A leaders meeting is definitely instore though this time Soobin will be in attendance and he is not particularly happy about the meeting he missed.


End file.
